Charles Ball
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Charles Ball is the third contact for the Invention System tutorial for villains. He is located in the Library, inside the University in Cap Au Diable. __toc__ About this contact Recipe Instructor Charles Ball is the Recipe Instructor. None of the faculty or staff can actually remember hiring him. He's so surly that they've decided not to push it. He seems to know his stuff about Invention recipes, though. Initial Contact Great. Another student. Fine. My class is about Recipes. One word about cooking and I will punch you in the nose. Close your clap trap, open your ears, and listen up because I am not repeating myself. Missions Use the Library Computer to research Recipes Briefing We're jumping right in. You now have a Recipe Inventory, which you can find by clicking on the Recipes tab next to your Salvage tab. Recipes have different Rarities as shown by the color of their name. Common are White, Uncommon are Yellow, and Rare are Orange. Recipes are dropped randomly when defeating mobs or as mission rewards and can only be used once. You can buy Common Recipes off the Workbenches if you don't want to wait for the drop. You'll need Infamy, though, and a spot in your Recipe inventory. You can carry the Common Recipe around with you or make it right away, if you have the Infamy and Salvage needed. It's up to you. As you build, once you meet the requirements, you can acquire Badges that allow you to 'memorize' any Common recipe. Once a Common Recipe is memorized, it will appear under the Memorized tab in your Recipe Inventory. There are five badge tiers, broken down by Recipe Level and Type. Each Recipe tells you what it requires to 'build' it, like Salvage Components and Influence for the use of the Workbench. Am I going too fast for you? Tough. I'm moving on. If you're making an Enhancement, you can 'mouse over' the Enhancement Icon and you'll see a tooltip that gives you more information about that Enhancement. Tooltips can be enabled and disabled in the options menu, so if you're not seeing it, check to see if you've disabled them. For other types of Items, additional text is displayed to show you exactly what the Recipe will build. Your Recipe Inventory size starts out at a certain size, but grows larger as you increase in Threat Level. Now, while I'm taking this nice pill to get rid of my headache, go check out that Research Terminal and look up Recipes. Don't break anything. You break it, you buy it. Got me? Come back when you're done or I'll flunk you. I'm not kidding. Come back when you're done or it's an immediate F. Mission Objective * Research Recipes After a few pop-up ads, the screen fills with information about recipes. Debriefing You barely scraped by, which is better than most. Go ahead and move on to your next class. New contact The next class is about Workbenches & Results taught by: Samuel O'Reilly This course is a brief overview of how the Workbenches function as well as all the different kinds of items (not just Enhancements) that you can create using the Workbenches. Samuel O'Reilly is located on the second floor of the Laboratory. Category:Invention Contacts